Kumikaeru, Reset
by Seracchi
Summary: Akashi pikir delapan belas tahun yang ia lalui telah mengubah banyak hal. Itu sebelum ia melihat Furihata Kouki berdiri di hadapan matanya. [SEQUEL OF SAYONARA]


Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Saat itu tengah hari.

Matahari bersinar terik di angkasa, memancing bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari kulit setiap pejalan kaki yang tampak sibuk. Beberapa pegawai kantor melangkah terburu-buru sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan, wajah mereka kusut dan tidak ramah. Cuaca yang sudah panas terasa semakin panas karena ekspresi tidak menyenangkan di wajah setiap orang yang lewat.

Namun hanya satu orang yang berbeda.

Ia berdiri di sana, bersandar di pintu mobil berwarna merah menyala yang bila dijual dapat membeli satu rumah yang cukup megah. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan tampak begitu kontras dengan kulit putih bak porselennya. Hanya dengan berdiri di sana memandang sekeliling saja orang-orang pasti dapat merasakan aura penguasa yang begitu pekat. Para pejalan kaki menatap kagum, bahkan ada beberapa yang menoleh untuk kedua kali seolah tidak puas memandang raut wajah yang begitu sempurna.

Seorang pemuda pucat yang datang menghampiri menjadi sasaran kecemburuan orang-orang yang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. "Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Sudah menunggu lama?"

Pemuda berjas hitam itu tersenyum seadanya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia membuka pintu mobil, mengisyaratkan pada si pemuda pucat untuk masuk ke dalam. "Tidak apa. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Antrian untuk membeli bunganya sangat ramai. Sekali lagi maaf, Akashi- _kun_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Toko bunga itu memang terkenal." Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya melewati jalan yang cukup sepi. Sinar matanya meredup ketika melihat seikat bunga mawar putih yang dirangkai dengan sangat indah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya namun ia menolak untuk mencari tahu apa itu.

"Akashi- _kun_."

Ia menoleh mendapati sepasang iris biru langit tengah menatapnya ragu. Ia mengulas senyum sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Menghembuskan napas perlahan, pemuda itu berucap, "Bukankah waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat? Sudah delapan belas tahun."

Ia terdiam. Pegangannya pada setir mobil mengencang. Pemuda itu benar, waktu memang berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Delapan belas tahun. Dalam sekejap mata saja ia sudah berusia kepala tiga dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Dalam sekejap mata ia sudah melewati berbagai macam _omiai_ , menjalin hubungan dengan berbagai macam perempuan dengan status sosial tinggi, juga menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda pucat yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Hubungan yang hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Dan itu terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu.

" _Yappari_ Akashi- _kun wa_ _ano hito wo wasureru koto wa dekinai_ , _ne_?"

 _(Ternyata Akashi-_ kun _memang tidak bisa melupakan orang itu, bukan?)_

Suasana di antara mereka hening sejenak. Otaknya bergerak lamban memproses pertanyaan dari pemuda pucat itu. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sudah delapan belas tahun berlalu dan ia masih tercengang setiap kali topik tentang orang itu muncul.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Kuroko."

Pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—tersenyum maklum. "Benarkah? Sejak saat itu Akashi- _kun_ yang satu lagi hampir tidak pernah muncul."

"Aku senang dia tidak muncul. Kau tahu betapa terobsesinya dia padamu."

"Karena perasaan Akashi- _kun_ terhadap orang itu lebih kuat dari pada obsesi Akashi- _kun_ yang satu lagi."

Ia menghela napas berlebihan, sengaja ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko bahwa ia mulai lelah membicarakan hal ini. "Perasaan apa maksudmu? Aku tak punya perasaan seperti itu."

Sepertinya Kuroko akhirnya memahami betapa ia tidak ingin membahas topik itu lagi karena pemuda pucat itu tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membalas perkataannya. Sejujurnya ia agak lega. Setiap kali ia diingatkan akan perubahan yang terjadi padanya—seperti bagaimana dirinya yang satu lagi hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan diri selama lima belas tahun terakhir—membuatnya agak depresi karena ia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Kenapa dirinya yang satu lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko kemudian menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa saat ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungannya dengan Kuroko, dirinya yang satu lagi tetap tidak muncul? Apa lelaki itu menyesal? Menyesal karena telah melenyapkan satu nyawa dari muka bumi?

Dari sudut mata ia menangkap papan jalan berwarna putih yang menunjukkan di mana lokasi mereka sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir, merasa agak gugup sembari memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kosong. Keduanya kemudian turun dari mobil dengan bunga mawar digenggam oleh Kuroko, berjalan tanpa suara menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, terkadang berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang ingin turun.

Angin semilir membelai wajah dan seakan memainkan helaian rambut keduanya. Iris biru Kuroko beradu dengan langit, senyum terukir di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara itu Akashi Seijuurou memasukkan tangan ke saku, iris merah darahnya terpaku pada rumput liar yang menghiasi anak tangga. Ini rutinitasnya dan Kuroko setiap tahun. Menjemput pemuda itu di toko bunga kemudian menemaninya ke mari dengan seikat mawar putih. Selalu seperti ini selama delapan belas tahun. Perasaan aneh yang mencokoli hatinya masih sama. Napasnya masih tercekat setiap kali mereka berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan putih. Sebuah nama terukir di sana.

" _Ohayou_ , Furihata- _kun_. Kami datang lagi tahun ini."

Ia masih berjengit mendengar sapaan Kuroko yang tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Diarahkannya iris ke samping, masih tidak ingin menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. Terlalu banyak 'masih' yang ia rasakan karena ia tahu ganjalan dalam hatinya tak pernah berubah. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengar Kuroko berbincang dengan angin, memberitahu angin bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua setahun ini.

"Tiga hari yang lalu Akashi- _kun_ putus dengan pasangan _omiai_ -nya—"

"Kenapa kau selalu melaporkan kehidupan asmaraku?" protesnya jengkel. Sudah delapan belas tahun ia mendengar masalah percintaannya dibicarakan di tempat umum.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum geli dan melanjutkan laporannya pada batu nisan. "Kau tahu? Kurasa alasan hubungannya tidak pernah lancar adalah karena dia masih mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya."

Kuroko mengabaikannya. "Perasaanmu juga masih sama, bukankah begitu, Furihata- _kun_? Aku—"

Untunglah ponsel Kuroko berbunyi saat itu juga sehingga Akashi tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia tidak suka mendengar bahwa orang itu masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Mendengar itu membuat hatinya berdenyut aneh. Ia melirik sekilas punggung Kuroko yang menjauh untuk menjawab telepon, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di hadapan batu nisan tersebut. Apa ia harus minta maaf, bersujud, atau mendoakan orang itu?

Tangannya setengah terangkat, hendak merasakan seperti apa tekstur batu nisan tersebut. Dinginkah? Kasarkah?

"Apa kau teman Paman Kouki?"

Napasnya tertahan, tangannya jatuh ke samping badan seketika. Apakah pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya?

"Aku keponakan Paman Kouki. Ayahku kakak sepupunya."

Keponakan orang itu, katanya.

Entah kenapa otaknya mendadak kosong melompong. Dengan sangat pelan, ditolehkannya kepala ke sumber suara. Perasaan was-was yang ia rasakan tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan ketika ia melihat dengan jelas sosok keponakan yang tadi bicara padanya.

"…Furihata Kouki?"

Keponakan lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Ya, aku Furihata Kouki."

Iris merah Akashi berpendar kekuningan. Kepalanya sakit tak tertahankan. "T-Tapi bukankah kau sudah—"

"Ayahku sangat sayang pada Paman Kouki jadi begitu aku lahir aku dinamai Kouki untuk mengenang paman," ujar remaja itu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang sama persis dengan sang paman yang telah meninggal.

Akashi tahu pikirannya sudah tidak jernih. Ia tahu tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pemuda yang bagai replika mendiang Furihata Kouki terlalu mengguncang akal sehatnya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya pamit dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, mengurung diri di dalam mobil menunggu Kuroko selesai menelepon. Namun ia terlambat satu langkah. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya terulur ke depan mencengkeran lengan remaja di hadapannya.

"E-Eh?" Remaja itu membelalak kaget. Raut wajahnya tampak panik.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"T-Tahun ini tujuh belas."

Tujuh belas tahun.

Berarti remaja di hadapannya lahir satu tahun setelah orang itu meninggal. Remaja ini lahir sebagai keponakan orang itu. Keponakan yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan sang paman. Surai cokelatnya, iris karamel pekatnya, senyumnya, suaranya, semuanya. Begitu mirip, terlalu mirip. Ia tidak pernah percaya adanya reinkarnasi namun sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya membuatnya yakin kalau Furihata Kouki yang meninggal karena dirinya yang satu lagi telah lahir kembali di dunia.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja orang yang ia yakini sebagai reinkarnasi Furihata Kouki tersenyum padanya dengan begitu hangat. Senyum yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di rumah sakit beberapa saat sebelum Furihata tertidur untuk selamanya. Namun saat itu senyum hangat tersebut ditemani oleh tetesan air mata.

"Aku sebegitu miripnya dengan Paman Kouki, ya?"

Remaja lelaki itu mengerjap lalu menjulurkan sebelah tangan menangkup wajah Akashi. Wajah keponakan Furihata Kouki itu mendekat sedikit, tatapannya tampak kagum. "Matamu indah."

Ganti Akashi yang mengerjap. Ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan matanya indah. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ia harus tertawa atau tidak karena kedua orang yang pernah memuji namanya sama-sama bernama Furihata Kouki. Tapi saat Furihata memujinya dulu, sebelah matanya tengah berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat iris heterokrom," kata sang keponakan dengan rasa kagum yang terdengar jelas. Mata remaja itu seolah berbinar senang.

Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Apakah itu berarti sebelah matanya kini berwarna kuning? Kenapa? Sudah hampir dua tahun dirinya yang satu lagi tidak pernah menampakkan diri. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba…?

 _ **Kau benar. Lelaki ini benar-benar mirip dengan pionku yang bodoh itu. Ya Tuhan, ini sudah jelas reinkarnasi.**_

Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi amarah. Apa kau sekarang muncul untuk memperalat Furihata Kouki lagi? Apa kau muncul untuk membunuhnya lagi? Apa satu kali saja tidak cukup?

 _ **Aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia bunuh diri.**_

Memang kau pikir gara-gara siapa dia bunuh diri?

 _ **Kenapa kau marah? Apa Tetsuya benar? Kau jatuh cinta pada Kouki.**_

Aku tidak—

" _Ano_ , ponselmu dari tadi berbunyi."

Ia seketika menjauhkan diri dari keponakan Furihata Kouki. Memang benar, ponselnya sudah menjerit-jerit minta diangkat. Dari Kuroko. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang menelepon?"

" _Maaf, Akashi-_ kun _. Sepertinya rekan kerjaku ada yang tidak masuk jadi aku diminta menggantikannya mengajar."_

"Kau sudah ke bawah? Kenapa tidak menungguku? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah."

" _Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi-_ kun _lebih dari ini. Terima kasih telah menemaniku mengunjungi makam Furihata-_ kun _. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Temanmu meninggalkanmu?"

Ia mengernyit mendengar suara itu. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki tiruan mendiang Furihata Kouki yang berusia delapan belas tahun lebih muda darinya. Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai keponakan mendiang Furihata Kouki dan, uniknya, memiliki nama yang sama dengan pamannya itu.

Dan ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa Furihata Kouki yang ini juga memancing sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin tahu apa.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia menyahut datar atas pertanyaan remaja tersebut, kembali menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Konyol memang tapi ia sadar ia sedang menghindari Furihata Kouki generasi ke dua.

Akashi baru saja hendak berjalan melewati Kouki ketika lelaki itu bertanya, "Paman, namamu siapa?"

"Apa?"

Oh, bukan, ia bukannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kouki. Ia hanya merasa agak jengkel karena dipanggil 'Paman'. Apa tampangnya terlihat setua itu?

Sepertinya Kouki tahu bahwa Akashi tidak suka dipanggil 'Paman' karena Akashi bisa mendengar remaja itu tertawa pelan seraya menatapnya geli. "Maaf, sebenarnya wajahmu tidak terlihat tua kok. Hanya saja kupikir kau mungkin seumuran dengan Paman Kouki."

"Aku—" Akashi menarik napas dalam, memutuskan untuk mengalah. Buat apa juga ia berdebat dengan anak SMA? "—benar, aku memang seusia dengan Furihata."

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. "Jadi siapa namamu, _akagami(*)_ - _san_?"

Astaga, kenapa bocah ini menjengkelkan sekali sih? Persetan dengan suara dan senyum yang begitu mirip dengan Furihata. Persetan dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan Furihata. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu namaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Mungkin karena aku tidak mengenalmu dan tidak berniat berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku keponakan Paman Kouki, namaku Furihata Kouki."

Selama delapan belas tahun terakhir, Akashi tidak pernah merasa sejengkel ini pada orang lain. Mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang cukup besar ini yang membuatnya menganggap Kouki bersikap kurang sopan padanya.

 ** _Atau mungkin kau hanya ingin terus bicara dengannya._**

Suara itu mengakibatkan ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Kenapa juga dirinya yang lain tiba-tiba muncul setelah belasan tahun menghilang? Oh, Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa masa-masa dirinya merasa pusing berlebihan pasti selalu melibatkan Furihata Kouki. Bahkan setelah meninggal pun Furihata Kouki masih bisa mengganggu hidupnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Akashi berani bersumpah segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan lenyap seketika begitu melihat senyum hangat itu mengembang sempurna, ditujukan hanya padanya seorang. Senyum hangat yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Senyum yang begitu familiar. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat lagi selama delapan belas tahun. Senyum yang terkadang menghantui tidur dan bangunnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Paman Sei. Mohon bantuannya."

Iris cokelat karamel yang memikat itu tampak bersinar. Masih terpancar jelas kepolosan di sana, membuatnya rindu akan masa di mana iris merahnya juga memancarkan sinar polos yang sama. Jemarinya terulur, mengusap lembut pipi yang kini bersemu kemerahan.

"P-Paman Sei?"

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Furihata."

Kouki tersenyum aneh, salah tingkah di bawah tatap iris merah darah Akashi yang sudah diakui pesonanya. "Aku ini juga Furihata tahu."

Satu hal yang Akashi pastikan kebenarannya—yang tidak pernah berubah selama delapan belas tahun—adalah bahwa senyum Furihata Kouki menular.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Lelaki itu menggeleng antusias, jelas sekali berharap diajak makan. Akashi mendengus geli, mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke arah batu nisan sebagai isyarat agar sang keponakan berziarah terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Membalikkan badan menuju tangga ke bawah, seutas senyum tipis masih membekas di wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Tipis sekali hampir tidak terlihat, namun itu tetap saja sebuah senyum. Kesempatan yang sangat jarang sekali, bisa melihat seorang Akashi tersenyum.

 ** _Dan kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya?_**

Apa salahnya mengajak keponakan kenalanmu untuk makan siang?

 ** _Sejak kapan Furihata Kouki jadi kenalanmu?_**

Sejak kau memutuskan untuk 'bermain' dengan Furihata Kouki.

 ** _OH DIAM KAU. AKUI SAJA KAU JATUH CINTA PADA KEPONAKANNYA._**

Ya, benar. Seakan-akan Akashi Seijuurou akan jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan yang masih SMA.

 ** _Dia bukan bocah SMA ingusan biasa. Dia bocah SMA ingusan reinkarnasi Furihata Kouki._**

OH DIAM KAU.

 ** _HAHA._**

* * *

(*) akagami : rambut merah.

Maaf kalau bahasa Jepang nya ngaco, aku bukan orang Jepang sih #dibunuh.

Ini semacam sekuel nanggung dari fanfic Aka x onesided!Furi ku yang berjudul 'Sayonara' #promosi. Gila aku baru liat tanggalnya dan ternyata aku publish sekuel ini tepat satu tahun setelah fic nya update! Hahaha keren ya bisa kebetulan gitu, nggak direncanain padahal. Aku juga nggak ada rencana mau bikin sekuel, tapi review **icyng** -san soal reinkarnasi mereka itu kedengarannya keren. Jadi kubikin titisan Furi bertemu dengan Akashi yang berumur tiga puluh lima tahun. X'D

Maaf kalau gaje dan OOC. Aku udah tiga bulan nggak nulis. Terus TFIOS-ku ya ampun aku galau mau diapain. Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa bilang itu nggak bakal discontinue. Makasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Makasih juga udah review 'Sayonara'. Terakhir, thank you for reading! *bows* Selalu dukung aku si gadis langganan writer's block ya!

Loves,

Sera


End file.
